An image forming apparatus, if a paper jam (paper jamming) occurs during image formation, senses the paper jam by a sensor and stops feeding a paper sheet. At this time, a user needs to open a side cover mounted on the side part of an apparatus body, check the inside of the apparatus, and remove a jammed paper sheet.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus excellent in visibility of a situation or removal performance of a jammed paper sheet when a paper jam has occurred at or near a fixing portion has been disclosed (see Patent Literature 1, for example). In the image forming apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a lever is operated to cause a guide member to be largely displaced by rotation, which releases a nip that a heating roller and a pressurizing roller contact. Thus, when a paper jam occurs at the fixing portion, the visibility of the state of a paper sheet is enhanced and a jammed paper becomes easier to be removed.